The Commercial
by hyunhail
Summary: There's a lot of tension going on between Zen and Mr. Han during the first day of filming for Jumin's commercial for his new cat food. Does Jumin Han is gay? Does also Zen will gay? Find out now. - The cat food commercial with Zen and Jumin was just a yaoi fanfic waiting to happen am I right or am I right? **NSFW/YAOI/LEMON** (gets more intense in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

"Alright, let's take a quick break." The director announces.

Everyone on set sighs at the relief, especially Zen (however, he was wheezing more than really sighing). He still could not believe he let himself get talked into doing this commercial for that trust fund kid.

Zen hurriedly walked over to a table near the back of the set where some water bottles and tissues were set out. He angrily wiped at his nose and mouth, glaring across the room at that smug figure. Jumin Han was having a few words with the director, not noticing Zen's stare. He was wearing one of his many black suits with a striped button up underneath. Occasionally, Jumin would make a few gestures with his hands and point towards the set as he talked. The director watched him very intently, nodding his head at everything that came from Mr. Han's mouth (Zen could swear he could see him sweating from here). Jaehee was right at Jumin's heels taking a few notes of what he and the director discussed.

When Jumin had finished his brief conversation with the director, he walked up onto the set where his Elizabeth 3rd sat perched delicately on a table next to a bag of his trademark cat food. Jaehee naturally kept her distance and took notes on other things happening. The animal trainer that was with the cat stepped back immediately when she saw Jumin approach. Jumin just gave a small nod at her as she backed away and then proceeded to shower his white Persian with various compliments as he stroked her fur. Zen watched with disdain. He wanted to pull his eyes away but at the same time continued to watch Jumin's every move. He watched him move his hands up Elly's body and start to play with her tiny soft ears.

It was at that moment Jumin looked directly at Zen. He gave a slight smile, so faint Zen was surprised he noticed. Zen was a bit taken back at how intensely Jumin stared back at him, but he refused to look away. There would have been no point to look away when he was already caught in the act; Jumin knew Zen had been watching him. So Zen just continued to maintain eye contact with the other man, even as he took a drink of his water. Zen licked his lips as he finished his drink and was disgusted when he saw a slight sparkle in Jumin's eyes as he did so. The actor felt his face grow hot as his employer finally broke their staring contest to have a word with another crew member.

Zen still couldn't believe he was here.

* * *

"I absolutely will not." Zen hissed.

The crew looked a bit uneasy as their eyes went to Mr. Han to wait for a response.

Zen could _not_ believe he would have the audacity to ask him to wear this. His face heated and turned red at the sight of them.

A pair of white cat ears on a headband sat in front him.

Jaehee leaned a little closer to him, "Please, Zen, I don't agree with it either…" she whispered, "But I feel as if Mr. Han is dead set on having you do at least one take with them."

Zen raised his eyes, burning (from allergies and anger), towards Jumin. His face was calm and cool, as always, but his eyes were brimming with a hint of satisfaction. Zen was furious. He knew this was getting him off. Jumin loved getting him angry, and Zen couldn't help but pleasure him.

Zen _could_ wear the cat ears. He wouldn't enjoy it, but it wouldn't be a huge problem. The thing that made him crazy about this was the fact that is was _that_ asshole making him do it.

"Zen, will you come with me to the back for minute?" Jumin breathed. He didn't wait for Zen's response and walked towards the small office located in the back of the room. Jaehee went to follow him, but he waved her away. Indignantly, Zen followed him, his face on fire as he walked.

Jumin locked the door behind them and leaned back on it, still keeping his perfect posture; he closed his eyes and groaned. Zen crossed his arms and just scowled.

"What?" Zen was the first to speak.

"I saw you watching me." Jumin responded after a bit. "It's a bit creepy."

"So, that's what this is about, huh?" Zen snorted in disbelief, dripping with sarcasm, "You're punishing me for looking in the direction of the great _Mr. Han_ without _permission_?"

Jumin let out a small laugh. His eyes met Zen's as a slight smile crept onto his face. The sudden change in Jumin's face made Zen turn away this time. He felt himself actually blush and wanted to vomit at his own reaction. Jumin watched him and tugged at the cuff of his sleeve and started walking towards the other man. When Jumin started to get too close, Zen instinctually started taking a few steps back. His back was against the wall now. Jumin was right in front of him, only inches away from him; it made Zen squirm under his clothes.

"You're going to do what I want you to do," Jumin breathed, his grey eyes unblinking, "Whether you like it or not."

Zen wanted to push him away with fiber in his body, but he remained motionless, his eyes studying the corner of the wall. He refused to give this jerk his eye contact again.

"What if I _am_ punishing you?" Jumin continued, "Do you really think I would stop with cat ears?"

Zen felt a hand at his waist and jolted upwards.

"Don't fucking touch me." He hissed furiously, trying to make up for how uneasy Jumin was making him feel. His eyes whipped forward to finally look at the other man and he felt himself go numb. Jumin's cold, grey eyes were taking him all in. He still had the slightest bit of a smile plastered over his face. He looked like a child about to do something he knew he wasn't supposed to do. Zen pushed all of his weight back against the wall, desperately hoping to give more distance between them. Furious, he reached down to rip Jumin's hand off him and start to push him away.

"I said don't fucking touch me! Yea, _I'm_ the creep—"

But he was cut short by the foreign sensation of Jumin's lips faintly brushing by his ear. It sent shivers down his whole body.

"I asked why you were staring at me." Zen could barely make out what Jumin had whispered. He opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. Jumin was basically on top of him now, both his hands on Zen's waist. One of Zen's hand was limply holding onto Jumin's wrist and the other was placed weakly against Jumin's chest, not doing much to keep them apart. All Zen could smell at this moment was Jumin, his hair, his clothes; it gave him a strange feeling in his stomach.

"Cat got your tongue?"

Before Zen knew what was happening, Jumin's mouth was locking onto his. Zen's eyes widened in shock as a wet tongue slipped uninvited between his lips. He had played right into his hands; he had no idea how to respond. This all was happening too fast. Jumin's hand slip up his thigh, dangerously close.

"What were you thinking about when you were staring at me?" Jumin murmured, taking a breath after their kiss. "Hopefully, nothing about anything like this."

Zen felt his pants tighten and his face grow hot again, this time more out of embarrassment than because he was angry.

Jumin's tongue aggressively explored every part of Zen's mouth. The way Jumin kissed made Zen feel like he really _had_ done something wrong. There was something so disgustingly dominant about this man that drove Zen mad. The more Zen thought about it, the more his anger melted into awkwardness.

Jumin released Zen's mouth again to see if he would respond. Zen looked away from him, he didn't want the other man to see how embarrassed he was. He had never known another person that could make him get this flustered other than Jumin.

"I-I'm sorry," Zen was finally able to say something. He wasn't sure why he was apologizing, but he felt bad.

Jumin almost laughed, "It's okay," he responded teasingly, "I liked it. I want you to look at me more."

He lifted Zen's face towards him; Zen had no choice but to look at him now. They sat there, inches away from each other, just staring unblinking, taking in each other features. The warmth between Zen's legs was growing from Jumin's touches and kisses, and even though he hated it, he enjoyed it at the same time. Zen wasn't sure what was taking over him, but he couldn't control himself now.

Zen moved his hands up to Jumin's face, holding it in them. Instead of pushing away Jumin, Zen instead leaned into him, making sure to roll their hips together. He could feel Jumin's astonishment at his actions and Zen couldn't help but smile as he bent forward to bite Jumin's lip. If they were going to play this game, Zen wasn't going to lose that easily. He had to do something to make up for how self-conscious Jumin had made him feel.

Zen moved his hands down from Jumin's face and grabbed his hips and rocked into them again, slower this time. Then he kissed him, trying to be as rough as Jumin was, however, he didn't force his tongue into his mouth as Jumin had done to him. Instead, he licked the other man's lips, asking for permission (he was a gentleman after all). Jumin moaned slightly as he opened his mouth enough to let Zen's tongue in. He planted a few more rough kisses on the other man before taking a chance to lightly drag his tongue across the curve of Jumin's neck, giving them both chills. Zen looked up from what he was doing to look at Jumin again. Jumin stared back at him with half-lidded eyes, his lips partly opened, he could feel Jumin's warm breath on his face; it made Zen shudder. Staring at Jumin like this made Zen realize that if he didn't do something now, he might not be able to stop.

Zen then proceeded to shrug the other man off. They both looked away from each other. They were quiet for a long time.

"… Why are we doing this." Zen finally said, looking away from Jumin again.

"Why are we doing what?" Jumin replied calmly. "We were just discussing how I think it would be nice if you would do the job I hired you to do the way I wanted you to."

Zen blinked in confusion and then turned to face the other man again. "What? We were just—"

"We were discussing the commercial." Jumin interrupted. "I've decided to end today's filming. If you have anything else you wish to discuss, you can come by the penthouse later. Is this okay with you?"

Zen felt a sting in his chest. He wasn't sure why, but the way Jumin was able to turn off his emotions so quickly hurt him. Zen sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He replied as he walked towards the door. Zen stopped dead when he felt a hand grab his wrist firmly.

"Come by at 7."


	2. Chapter 2

Jaehee Kang was picking at her fingers, nervously waiting for Zen and Jumin to finish their private "discussion" in the office. They had been in there for an awfully long time.

The film crew was already beginning to put away some of their equipment when Zen burst out of the office. Jaehee noticed he looked incredibly flustered. She was just starting to walk after him when she heard Jumin's voice.

"Filming is done for today. We will resume again tomorrow at the same time."

"Ah, Mr. Han," Jaehee greeted him as she unwillingly turned her attention towards him (although she really wanted to comfort Zen, this was her job after all) "You're cutting filming short today?"

Jumin replied, unemotional, "Yes, something has come up. What time is it?"

Jaehee checked her phone, "It is half past 2."

"Perfect," Jumin pronounced, "I have to go home."

He (like before) did not wait for a reply and made his way out of the studio as a look of distress crossed over Jaehee's face.

"But Mr. Han!" she exclaimed following after him, "We still have important documents about this commercial we need to discuss. I can't do them without you! Don't you think it's a bit early to retire for the day?"

"Nonsense," Jumin retorted, not looking back at her, "There's no rush, we can do it tomorrow."

Jaehee sighed in dismay.

"Also, Jaehee, please take care of Elizabeth 3rd for me tonight."

She knew she was going to be up late again.

* * *

 _What am I doing?_ Zen closed his eyes and exhaled as he made his way up to the front gates of Jumin Han's penthouse. The thing was ridiculous. Jumin's security guards didn't make much of a fuss and it was relatively easy for him to make it inside. Jumin must have let them know that he was coming over.

One of the security guards escorted Zen to Jumin's room. He thought it was odd that they were going to have a meeting about the commercial in Jumin's actual living space, and then he worried about the fact that this all could be another trap, like the studio office. He sighed remembering what had happened that day; the thoughts of Jumin, the smell of his cologne, how he tasted, the way his hipbones felt under his clothes, and how Jumin had moaned when he kissed him. Zen then thought of how cold Jumin had been afterwards and how it had made his whole body ache. He immediately shook the thoughts away. He wanted to tell himself it had been some sort of wild dream, but he knew it was a reality.

"Ah, you came." Jumin greeted him as he looked at his phone, "Right on time too. I appreciate that."

Zen was a little take back by the regality of the room's interior. A table with two chairs sitting by a huge window with the most beautiful view of the city was located to the right, a fish tank that went from the bottom of the floor all the way to the ceiling was to the left of that, and then a huge flat screen television was set up above the most comfortable looking bed Zen had ever seen.

Jumin noticed that Zen wasn't paying attention to him.

"Ahem," he coughed.

Zen became embarrassed again, "Sorry," he apologized, "I've just never been inside your house."

"It's fine." Jumin responded as he made his way over to one of the chairs by the window. He adjusted his suit as he sat down. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Zen rolled his eyes. " _You_ were the one who invited _me_ over."

"Was I?" Jumin had his head cocked resting on his hand, propped on the table by his elbow. He watched the other man inquisitively as Zen's face started to redden.

"Is this about the cat ears?" Zen started to grit his teeth. He was getting annoyed. He wished Jumin wouldn't tease him like this. _Why can't he just get to the point? I know he didn't invite me over just to discuss work._

"Oh, yes, those." Jumin straightened up when Zen mentioned the prop that had caused their "argument" earlier. "I want you to wear them."

"I told you I'm not wearing those stupid things on TV." Zen affirmed. He was clenching his fists and looking away from Jumin now, deciding to study the fish in the tank next to them.

"No, I want you to wear them _now_."

Before Zen could react, Jumin was already in front of him placing the headband on him. Zen opened his mouth to protest but before he could say anything, Jumin spoke softly, "Precious. Almost as cute as Elizabeth. I knew you would look best with them, since your hair is so oddly white."

Zen couldn't believe what he was hearing. He grabbed at the bottom of his shirt in discomfort and he felt the heat rise in his face more than ever before. He refused to look at Jumin; he continued to stare at the fish tank.

"Is this why you invited me over? To make fun of me..?" Zen felt a sting in his eyes. He snubbed away tears, but he _hated_ this. Why was Jumin doing this to him? Why did he have to make him feel this way? Jumin was the only person that made him feel so insecure, and he had no idea why. Zen knew he was good-looking, hell, a god amongst men, but for some reason Jumin always looked straight through him; and these stupid cat ears weren't helping. He felt as if Jumin only regarded him as some sort of _toy_.

"I said you were cute. Isn't that a compliment?" Jumin widened his eyes slightly, not understanding the problem.

"Why won't you say _anything_ about what happened?" Zen broke out, "At least _acknowledge_ it?! You act like it was nothing! It was so weird!"

Zen spun around the opposite direction. He wanted to just bury his face in his hands and cry. _Why did this have to happen? Why did he come onto me like that?_ _Why was I stupid enough to respond like that? Why didn't I just stop—_

Zen's thoughts were cut short when he felt arms wrap around his waist from behind. He felt Jumin's body envelope him. The other man buried his head in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Jumin whispered. "I'm not sure why I do a lot of the things I do… I really don't understand my emotions."

That was all Zen wanted to hear; it felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He grabbed the hands at his waist.

"Do you hate me?" Jumin asked quietly. Zen was stunned by this.

"I always thought you hated me!" he turned around to face Jumin. "Isn't that why you always tried to get me to do things that I didn't like?"

Jumin's eyes looked down towards his shoes. It seemed like he was the one embarrassed now.

"… I just wanted your attention." He finally said weakly, "I wasn't sure how else to get a reaction from you."

Zen felt his heart leap into his throat. Jumin was so indescribably vulnerable looking right now. He knew that had probably taken a lot for him to admit that.

"Show me that you don't hate me." Jumin murmured, his eyes slowly moving back up to look at Zen again.

"Jumin—" Zen began, but was cut off by Jumin placing a finger over his mouth.

"Show me." He repeated softly.

Zen blushed again and looked into Jumin's grey eyes. How was he able to stir up these emotions in him?

"Please." Jumin begged. His eyes looked as if they were about to spill. Zen placed one hand on the back of Jumin's head and ran his fingers through his dark hair; he placed the other on the arch of his back. He pulled the other man close, their faces not even an inch apart.

Zen paused, taking in everything about this moment, and then placed his mouth on his. He pulled him even closer as they kissed, petting his hair as he did so. He felt Jumin wrap his arms around him again, even tighter than before, and he almost moaned.

"There's just something about you," Zen breathed as he finished the kiss.

"Something?" Jumin inquired, looking at him longingly.

"I don't know what it is." Zen answered, unsure of what he even meant in the first place.

"Why don't we stop talking," Jumin smiled mischievously, "I much prefer my tongue in your mouth than words."

Zen chuckled lightly and looked away, embarrassed again, but Jumin grabbed his face with his hands and pulled it back towards him. "I don't want you to look at anything else but me."

And with that, Jumin pushed him down onto his bed and crouched on top of him. He pushed his lips back onto Zen's before he had a chance to respond (he was making a bad habit of doing that). Jumin pressed his body close against Zen's and, as he did so, slipped his tongue between his lips. Zen moaned into his opened mouth, immediately causing the place between Jumin's thighs to tighten. He ached for him.

Zen _knew_ he wasn't going to be able to hold back now, and he honestly didn't care. He arched his back and pressed his hips up against Jumin's and rubbed their erections together. A faint "ah" escaped Jumin as he did so, and it drove him senseless.

"This is crazy," Zen groaned, pausing between kisses, but continuing to grind on him.

"You sure do like to talk." Jumin replied sarcastically.

Zen pursed his lips into a frown. "Do you not like my voice?"

"It's not your voice that I don't like," Jumin smirked, "It's what you're saying. I would prefer you screaming, if we are being honest."

Zen's face heated at Jumin's remark, "Who says I'm taking?"

"Well, I am taller than you."

"So? That's stupid."

"And you have all this hair, I can pull on it."

"Don't touch my hair."

"Do you always have to be difficult?"

"Can't we take turns?"

"I'm going to lose my erection." Jumin hissed, and then shrugged off his top and started unbuttoning his shirt. "You're so annoying."

Zen rolled his eyes and sighed as he pulled off his shirt and threw it to the ground, but he couldn't help but smile as he watched Jumin undress.


	3. Chapter 3

**NSFW/LEMON WARNING!**

Things start to get REALLY spicy in this chapter so if intense yaoi/lemon stuff isn't for you, I won't be offended if you decide to tap out now!

Anyways, if you've decided to stick around, enjoy Chapter 3! ;^)

* * *

Jumin leaned over and pressed a switch at his nightstand, causing the lights in his bedroom to dim and blinds to roll down over the windows. Zen watched in awe. Jumin felt a faint flutter in his stomach as he saw the other man be mesmerized by something that was such an everyday thing to him.

He watched Zen sit up and begin tugging at his belt. He was almost done and about to stand up and remove his pants when Jumin made his way towards him and forced himself onto Zen's lap. He wrapped his arms around Zen's neck and easily undid his hair from the ponytail he kept it in. He ran his fingers through the long silver white strands.

"Ah, I'm still wearing those stupid cat ears." Zen realized and reached to take them off.

Jumin stopped him, "No, leave them on."

Zen snickered as he started to blush again, "You're fucking weird."

Jumin nestled his head into the crook of Zen's neck and kissed the exposed skin. "Just indulge me this one time."

Zen sighed achingly and leaned back, throwing his hips up into Jumin. "Weirdo."

Jumin made his way down Zen's neck and to his exposed chest, licking, kissing, and occasionally biting and sucking. He absolutely fell in love with each reaction he got out of Zen. His moans grew more eager as Jumin traveled down his body. Eventually, he reached Zen's halfway undone pants; the belt was pulled almost off and his jeans were slouched, revealing his underwear. He traced the outline of Zen's erection and rubbed his tip, causing him to groan more.

Jumin looked up at him and waited for permission, but Zen merely responded by lowering his underwear enough to slip his manhood out. Jumin watched him breathe heavily, waiting for Jumin to finally pleasure him, but Jumin simply continued to rub it with his hands, wanting to tease him a little more.

After a few minutes, Zen moaned yearningly, "Oh, please… please just—ohhhh!"

He was cut short again by Jumin finally taking his erection into his mouth. Jumin bobbed his head up and down, sucking slowly, making sure to coat every inch with his saliva.

" _Fuck…_ " Zen breathed, and then placed his hand on Jumin's head and started to buck softly into his mouth.

Jumin slowly removed himself from Zen's hard-on. "You better not come just yet."

Zen's face flushed and he sneered, "It'll take more than that."

Jumin smirked naughtily and stood up to unbutton his pants too. Zen leaned back up to meet him, still sitting, at the edge of the bed. He immediately pulled Jumin's erection out and starting to lick it all round, causing Jumin to be the one to moan this time.

"I said I want to take turns."

"Ahh, yeah, that's a good idea."

Jumin groaned again, louder this time and thrust into Zen's mouth as he sucked his manhood. They continued this for a bit longer until Jumin worried he might explode, and shrugged him off.

Zen licked his lips as he watched Jumin walk around to his nightstand and open a drawer; he pulled out a bottle of lube and then just stared at it.

"What's wrong?" Zen asked, puzzled.

"We didn't decide who was going first." Jumin responded.

"Oh my god, are you kidding?" Zen rolled his eyes. "Just fuck me already."

Jumin grinned. That was _exactly_ what he wanted to hear. He opened the bottle and coated his hands with the cold substance and crouched missionary on top of Zen. He pulled the remainder of Zen's pants off (with Zen helping him eagerly, of course) and felt around by his opening. The coldness of his hand gave Zen chills, but he delighted in the feeling. Jumin then slipped his middle finger inside and began to move in and out slowly, making Zen squirm in delight. After his body adjusted to one, Jumin slid in another finger and continued the process; Zen moaned and grabbed at the bed sheets.

"You really seem to know what you're doing." Zen acknowledged. He bucked his hips a little with each thrust of Jumin's fingers.

This remark made Jumin blush. "I hope so. I want to make you feel good."

Zen bit his lip playfully as he sighed, "Ahh, please do."

With that, Jumin applied more lube to his erection and began to ease his way inside of Zen. He placed just his tip in and moved in back and forth, very gently. Zen whined a bit in discomfort as he did so, but eventually the feelings melted back into pleasure. He ran his fingernails down Jumin's back, not too deep, but enough to make Jumin moan and push a little further inside of him. Eventually Zen's body was accustomed to Jumin's girth and he was able to thrust all the way inside of him, giving them both immense pleasure.

"Kiss me," Zen moaned, clutching Jumin's face and pulling his lips down to meet his. They tongued each other's mouths briefly, and then Jumin started focusing more on his rhythm. He kept a slow, steady pace, pulling out to almost the edge of his head and then thrusting back inside. Zen wriggled his hips with each thrust, moaning and crying out in ecstasy.

" _Fuck_ ," he groaned, aching for him, "Harder!"

Jumin did as he was told and push in hard, knocking their hips together.

"Turn over," Jumin whispered as he leaned in to lick around Zen's ear. "So I can fuck my kitten harder."

Hearing this made Zen shudder, but he obeyed diligently and turned over and crouched on his hands and knees.

"Mmmmm." Jumin murmured as he slid his tongue over Zen's spine. "Such a good kitty." He rubbed his bottom and then positioned himself behind him.

"Don't go easy on me." Zen teased him. All this talk was driving Jumin insane.

"Just shut up and say my name."

And with that, he thrust inside him, harder and able to go deeper in this position. Zen arched his back and groaned loudly. Jumin caught Zen's hips and drove into him over and over, going as hard as he could, making the bed shake.

"More! More!" Zen howled, pushing himself back against Jumin. He groaned aggressively, and tried pushing himself in from a different direction.

"Ah! Oh my god," Zen almost screamed, "There!"

Jumin was sweating all over, he felt himself swell inside of Zen's warm body, but he wasn't ready to climax yet. He pulled out and thrust in firmly again, digging his nails into Zen's hipbones.

"Say my name." he demanded, and reached out to grab a handful of Zen's long hair and pulled.

" _Fuck!_ " Zen cried out. Jumin pulled and thrust into him again, still going as hard as he could. He pulled Zen's hair as he pushed deep inside, and repeated over and over, fastening his pace.

Zen felt his body quiver and stiffen; he felt himself begin to climax and, as he did, he threw his head back and shouted, "Oh my _god_! _J-Jumin_!"

Jumin rolled his eyes back and thrusted the fastest he could. He gasped and his whole being shook as he finally released himself inside Zen. He thrust a few more times as he finished and then pulled himself out and laid on his stomach.

"Wow," he sighed, grasping for air.

Zen chuckled as he reached over for the bottle of lube. "Don't tell me you're tired? We're just getting _started_."


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyo! Sorry it's taken me so long to update ;( I've been incredibly busy and also suffering from a slight case of writer's block you could say lolol.

But! Are you excited? This is the last chapter woo! ((I just realized that it's a LOT longer than the other chapters ahhh, gotta go out with a bang?)) Enjoy 8^)

*****NSFW/YAOI/LEMON WARNING!*****

* * *

Zen frowned and whined like a spoiled child as Jumin pulled the sheets over his body.

"I'm tired now." Jumin yawned and closed his eyes.

"That's not _fair_!" Zen complained. "It's my turn."

"I didn't expect for this to take so much energy out of me."

"I'll be gentle..."

"Leave me alone."

Zen groaned (in frustration now) and flopped down on his back beside him and stared angrily at the ceiling. The room was a lot darker now; it had to be somewhere around 9 p.m.

"Can I shower here?" Zen asked.

Jumin responded with a few unintelligible words and pointed towards a door at the right. Zen, still naked, got up and made his way to the bathroom, throwing the cat ears at Jumin's resting body.

Zen was not surprised to be impressed by how beautiful the bathroom was. A huge tub was towards the back and he decided wanted to relax; he was delighted when he noticed that it had water jets built in. He started his bath and dimmed the lights with a switch on the wall. It was absolutely wonderful. Zen sighed as he submerged himself into the bath's warm water. The tub felt even more enormous when he was inside; he swore at least one or two more people could fit in with him.

Zen closed his eyes and let the heat sink into him as he reminisced about the day. Never in a million years did he ever see himself going to _Jumin Han_ 's penthouse out of free will and _never_ did he _ever_ see himself being with him sexually, yet it had all happened within a 24 hours.

 _I guess all that tension between us was just, well, hormones?_ He thought to himself.

He started thinking about the things Jumin had told him before they had intercourse. He blushed more thinking about how sincere Jumin had been just talking to him rather than when he thought about them having sex.

Zen started to worry about whether or not this would be a one-time thing. Deep down, he wished he could just stay here forever and be each other's 'play-things', but he knew that this would never happen. They were both relatively popular and both their careers could potentially be put on the line if word got out they were in a homosexual relationship.

 _Hah! Relationship?_ He thought to himself. _Get real. There's no way in hell._

Zen pushed the silly thoughts away of him and Jumin ever being something serious; images of him and Jumin holding hands, going out to dinner together, talking and laughing, and waking up together, to Jumin's sleepy face and messy hair.

He felt his heart sink. It all came crashing down. Was this really what he wanted all along? Underneath all those feelings of hate and frustration? Had he been infatuated with Jumin this whole time?

Heavy tears began streaming down his face. He bit his lip to keep himself from making too much noise (god knows he didn't want Jumin to hear him crying). Today had been such an emotional rollercoaster for Zen and now the reality of it was devastating.

 _How can I be with someone I can't have?_

Zen buried his face into his hands. He wished he could reset it all so he could avoid this pain, the pain of realizing that he could never be fully with Jumin Han.

Suddenly, the door to the bathroom creaked, and Zen quickly turned himself to be facing the opposite direction. Jumin was standing in the doorway, just his underwear briefs on.

"Are you… crying?" He questioned, in almost disbelief, "Are you crying... because you haven't gotten to…?"

"Oh my god, _no_." Zen retorted, irritated that he had walked in on him. He heard Jumin's feet move across the marble floor and stiffened when he heard his voice go soft like before. "What's wrong then?"

"I swear, there's nothing wrong." Zen lied, his back still towards the other man, "Please leave me alone."

Jumin shrugged his shoulders and crouched down by the bathtub. "I'm not leaving my own bathroom."

Zen rolled his eyes and exhaled.

"Please talk to me, Zen."

The sound of Jumin saying his name made him weak. Zen turned around to face him finally, tears still dotted his scarlet eyes.

"I just…" he began, but a lump in his throat made him wheeze and start to cry all over again. "This is all so dumb! I know I'm just a one-time thing okay, it's fine, you don't have to agree or disagree I already know, okay? Everything just happened so fast and I just—I just really like you!" he stopped himself there and set his forehead down on the edge of the tub. "I wished things weren't like the way they are. I don't know how much you like me, or if you do at all, but I just wish we could be together."

Zen stayed still with his head still facing down. He couldn't believe he had poured out all his feelings like that. He was afraid to look up and see Jumin making a disgusted face at him. He feared rejection, but he tilted his head up slightly after a few minutes.

Jumin had tears swelling up in his silver-grey eyes; his face flushed.

"Of course I like you." He almost choked on the words. "I like you more than anyone else." Jumin moved himself closer to the bath and looked at Zen straight in the eyes. "I want to be with you, Hyun, I don't care what anyone thinks. I've never been surer of something. I want to be with you more than anything else."

No one had called him Hyun in a really long time; the name felt so distant from him, but also extremely intimate when spoken like that from Jumin. Zen grabbed him by his shoulders and held him tightly, and Juminn wrapped his arms around him. They remained motionless and silent in each other's embrace.

"I can't believe this happened." Zen said quietly after a while. His voice was scratchy from crying and his eyes and nose were red and puffy. "All because of that commercial."

"I'm so happy it did." Jumin replied, his voice cracked as well. "I'm so indescribably happy right now. I've wanted you for so long and now you're mine."

Zen distanced himself from the hug to look Jumin in the face. Jumin's eyes widened a bit when he realized what he had said and he looked down, slightly embarrassed. "I mean… if you'll be mine."

And then Zen started laughing. Jumin's eyes widened even more as he blushed. Zen's laugh was absolutely adorable and Jumin couldn't help but giggle along with him. Zen pressed his nose up against Jumin's. "Of course I'll be yours. And you're mine."

Jumin pecked Zen cheek. "Isn't it crazy that earlier today we were fighting and now you're here, in my bathroom?"

"Yeah, it is pretty crazy," Zen affirmed, "But that's what I like. I like this so much."

Jumin purely grinned in response and grabbed Zen's hand to hold. He looked so cute and sweet sitting there, leaning over the tub; it was starting to give Zen dirty thoughts again.

"You know, this bathtub is ridiculous." He started, rubbing Jumin's hand with his thumb, "Why don't you join me…?"

Jumin's sweet smile transformed into a smirk as he slid off his briefs. The bathroom lights were dim, but Zen could still make out Jumin's naked form. He licked his lips as Jumin slid into the tub and climbed on top of him.

"Is this one of your kinks?" Jumin questioned mischievously, cocking his head to one side.

Zen laughed and said, "Maybe? I dunno. I'm just horny. I can't help it."

Jumin looked awestruck. "Even after all that? Was I just not good enough…?"

"Oh my god, you were amazing." Zen assured, but then added, "I just have incredible endurance. It's a problem, really."

And with that, Zen took a hold of Jumin's face and pressed his lips against his. They rubbed their legs against each other and gave out little _ahh_ 's of pleasure, taking turns with their tongues in each other's mouths after each kiss. Zen's hands eventually made their way down to Jumin's bottom. There, his fingers began to play with his opening, very gently. As soon as he felt ready to test going inside of him, Jumin jumped a bit.

"What's wrong?" Zen asked, curious. He began to worry he was doing something wrong.

"I-I have a confession." Jumin stuttered, which was very unlike him. "I, er, well… no one has actually been… well nothing has actually been there if that makes sense."

"Ohhh," Zen understood. He was slightly excited to be Jumin's possible 'first' in that area, but he also didn't want to make him uncomfortable if he wasn't ready (the way Jumin had acted about 'taking' previously made sense to him now as well). "We don't have to, you know."

Jumin paused, and then answered, "No, I want to. I'm just nervous."

"Don't worry," Zen purred, reaching up to kiss his cheek, and then repeated what he had said earlier, "I'll be gentle."

Heat rushed straight to Jumin's face and he immediately hid himself in Zen's shoulder. "…Should we go to the bed?"

Zen grinned naughtily. He didn't say anything and just licked the side of Jumin's exposed neck and squeezed his butt. He pressed his erection up into Jumin's, causing him to moan slightly into Zen's ear.

"You want to do it here?" Jumin asked, confused slightly. He was enjoying Zen's touches, but he wasn't quite sure what he wanted.

Zen leaned up so that he was sitting in the tub and Jumin was in his lap, almost like earlier on the bed except then they were (mostly) clothed and dry and now they were naked and wet. Zen reached his right hand around and started to massage Jumin's opening again. Jumin sighed and dug his nails into Zen's lower back as he cautiously moved the tip of one of his fingers inside. Zen slowly moved his finger around and was eventually able to introduce another. The feeling was awkward at first to Jumin, but it soon turned into a new kind of pleasure.

Zen moved his fingers in and out of Jumin, building a rhythm; he thrust his hips up with the same pace. Jumin sighed and groaned as Zen did so; he eventually started to grind on him as well. He wrapped his hand around Zen's erection and started to pump it up and down under the bathwater. They breathed heavily as they pleasured each other.

Jumin gazed at Zen with half opened eyes, "Should we…?"

"Mmmm, I think so." Zen licked his lips.

* * *

They didn't bother grabbing towels on their way out of the bath. Zen immediately fell on top of Jumin when they reached the edge of the bed. He loved being dominant. He wanted to show Jumin that _he_ was in control now, since Jumin had been calling the shots all day (at work and in bed). He kissed up and down Jumin's neck, getting delicious reactions out of him. He rubs his hands all over the other's body and grinded his hips. Jumin felt amazing underneath him; even though Jumin was slightly taller than Zen, Zen was slightly more built due to his dedication of working out often. Jumin ran his fingers down Zen's back, leaving thin red lines.

"I think you want me." Zen mused with sparkling eyes.

Jumin blushed and attempted to change the subject, "I'm still your boss."

"Yeah, yeah," Zen rolled his eyes, "And you're _still_ gonnna let me fuck you."

With that, Zen reached over to grab the lube that was still out. He covered his erection and was about to start lubricating Jumin but Juminn stopped him.

"I'm sorry if I seem… cold… about this." Jumin began, visibility unsure about himself. "I'm just very nervous. There's a difference between your fingers and your… well…"

"My dick?" Zen put it bluntly, and then proudly stated, "Yeah, it's a bit bigger, but I promise I'll be gentle." He then leaned down closer to Jumin's ear, "It turns me on so much to know that I'm going to be the first inside you. I want to do so many dirty things to you right now."

Zen moved his head to face Jumin again and kissed him softly. "But I know it's all so new so I'll control myself."

Jumin's face was completely red as he muttered, "Well, I'm sure we can get to that eventually."

Zen's face seemed to light up at the words. He gave Jumin another tender kiss and then proceeded to rub his bottom with lube coated fingers. When he felt wet enough, Zen guided his tip to the opening and played with it there. He could feel Jumin's muscles start to tense up.

"Relax," Zen assured him with another kiss. He began to move his hips ever so slightly. He felt Jumin loosen and he moaned as he was able to slide more of himself inside. "You feel amazing."

Jumin simply blushed without a word. He wrapped his arms around Zen and groaned quietly.

Zen whispered into the other man's ear, "That's not gonna do. I need you to be louder."

He pressed a little further, causing Jumin to inhale sharply and then groan again, louder than before. Zen was thoroughly enjoying himself. He began to thrust slowly; very gently going in and out, but the motions were making his insides scream. He wanted so badly to just bend Jumin over and cram all of his erection inside, but he knew he had to control himself.

Jumin's anxiety about anal sex was quickly dissolving. He had never expected that this unknown sensation would feel so good. He arched his back as Zen took a chance to go deeper; his body tensed and then relaxed as he moaned and buried his nails into Zen's back. "Ahhhhh, Zen!"

"You want me that bad?" Zen groaned, feeling himself grow larger hearing Jumin moan his name. He was going to lose it. His thrusts grew harder and deeper as Jumin's body got accustomed to him. After a while, he was finally able to push himself all the way in. He pressed his hips against Jumin's bottom.

"This is all of me." He stated confidently.

Jumin squirmed underneath him, "You're almost too much for me."

Zen gave him a dirty grin and pulled out slightly so he could thrust himself in again. His eyes rolled back and he muttered 'fuck' a few times as he repeated the same motion. He pulled himself up slightly and grabbed Jumin's legs, lifting them up to rest on his chest and shoulders. Jumin sighed as Zen was able to push inside him from a different angle now. He writhed and bucked his hips as Zen pumped into him more and more. Suddenly, a weird idea came to his mind.

"Hey," he started, almost out of breath. Zen paused, still halfway inside, "What's wrong? Does it hurt?"

Jumin was so touched at how concerned Zen was that he almost forgot what he was going to say. "Oh, I just want you to handcuff me."

Zen was taken back. "Wait, what?" He looked away and then admitted, "I don't know anything about _that_ kinda stuff."

"It's nothing complicated. Just reach into the drawer. There's a key in there as well." Jumin explained cooly.

"Uh, you keep handcuffs in your nightstand?"

"Less judging, more doing."

So Zen pulled out the handcuffs and ran them through one of the bedframe rails; he then attached Jumin to it. Zen felt himself melt looking at Jumin chained up in front of him. He looked so easy to take advantage of. Without a word, Zen moved himself back inside of him, another 'fuck' escaped him when he was all the way in.

"Ravish me." Jumin gasped as Zen began to thrust in and out again. Zen moaned, loudly, and then replied, "Of course."

Jumin arched his back as Zen's rhythm grew faster. He enjoyed being restrained like this, not being able to fight back the pleasure, except he had never had it where someone was inside of him. It was an indescribable sensation, but he was happy to know this wouldn't be his last time to experience it.

" _Fuck_ , babe," Zen groaned loudly. He steadied himself by holding onto to the bedframe and rocked into Jumin as hard as he could, causing the whole bed to shake. Jumin winced, a bit in pain, but, if anything, it was helping get him off. He was also a bit surprised that Zen had called him 'babe', but he didn't have room to talk since he had called Zen 'kitten'.

Zen moved down to take hold of Jumin's hips and pumped into him at a lower angle; he mimicked what Jumin had done to him earlier and pulled out to almost the edge of his manhood and then pushed all of it back in. Zen bit at Jumin's ear and breathed, "Come on me."

Just hearing the words made Jumin swell and buck his hips. Zen thrust as hard as he could and then Jumin gasped and his eyes closed, "Ah! Right there!"

Having located his sweet spot, Zen continued to do exactly what he had done initially. Jumin twisted under him in ecstasy and it wasn't long before he was screaming Zen's name over and over until, at last, he climaxed and hot stickiness splattered over both of their stomachs. Relieved that he had made Jumin finish, Zen then thrust a few more times into him and came himself, groaning and shaking as he did so.

Zen pulled out and laid on his back beside him. "Whatever today was, it was awesome."

Jumin smiled. He looked so attractive still, even though he was covered with sweat and his hair was an absolute mess. Zen expected he himself didn't look _much_ better (regardless, he _was_ a god amongst men). He kissed Jumin on the nose and nuzzled into his chest.

"Hey," Jumin said, after a few minutes. "Could you unlock these?" He looked up at the handcuffs he was still attached to.

Zen smirked to himself and turned his back towards Jumin, which caused Jumin to retaliate by kicking him.

"Okay, okay!" Zen reached over and unlocked the handcuffs with the key that was in the nightstand.

Now that Jumin was free, he grabbed Zen and held him tightly for a few seconds and then released the pressure.

"Don't leave." Jumin begged quietly.

"I won't. Don't worry." Zen responded, taking Jumin's face into his hands. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Why would I leave my own house?"

Zen rolled his eyes and just kissed him. After a while of holding each other, they both fell into a very well-deserved sleep, their faces inches apart.

 _\- End_


End file.
